


one night at the hotel

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Genderswap stories [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, genderswap - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Red and Sandra want to have a kid so they go to the hotel to have some alone time.





	one night at the hotel

Sandra and Red made it to the hotel and was greeted by a large bunny monster. "Sandra, here to collect on your bill?"

"Yea, by the way how is your wife? The kid doing good too?" Red looked at her for a moment. The two talked for a couple minutes before she was given a key. Sandra headed for the steps and took the ones headed down. "Wait the rooms are upstairs." said Red.

"Yes, they are. But the best ones are down here." Red growled a little bit but followed her. They made it to the room and she was right. The room was clean and romantic lit with the bed covered in satin looking sheets. "Wow, this is nice. How did you get such a nice room?"

Sandra took off her jacket and put it on a lounge chair in the corner. "I helped the bunny's son, He broke a few bones falling off a short cliff in waterfall."

Red was still looking around the room when he heard the snaps of Sandra's jumper. Turning to look at her she walked up to him slipping her arms around him under his jacket and giving him a kiss. "So, you want to continue our talk?"

"Hell yes!" Red wrapped his arms around her slipping his hands down her back and pushing the jumper the rest of the way off. As it slid to the floor she stepped out of it along with her shoes. She was working on removing his jacket and tossing it on the chair with hers. Once that was done Red grabbed her under her hips picking her up. They were eye level now and he could see her magic change the shape and color of them. Red started the kissing this time and it only took a few steps before he found the bed. There was a startling moment as he tripped throwing both of them onto the covers. "Sorry, I wasn't planing on doing that." Sandra was pinned under him looking up at him. She gave a smile before reaching up and stroking his cheek. "It's okay, nothing's broken." She moved her hips feeling something hard between his legs. Red let out a moan from her movements so she did it some more getting him to rub against her. Soon they were kissing again as he ran his hand under her sweater moving from her belly to her ribs pushing it higher as he went. There was a gasp as Red found her ecto-breast brushing his fingers across a sensitive spot that became harder the more he played with them. "R-Red, Ah!"

"Yes, Rose what is it?" He stopped rubbing against her. She gulped trying to catch her breath as she realized he was worked up more than other times. "Red, I want to have a good time tonight... so please don't treat me like I might break."

He looked at her for a moment those pink heart shaped eyes looking back at him. "What ever you want, but if it's too much let me know." She let out a nod. Red made quick work of her sweater pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor.

Sandra was left with nothing to cover her bones, Red stared at her taking in every perfect curve of her ribs. "What is it?" she asked.

"Gods, you're so beautiful, you're going to be even more beautiful once you're carrying my baby." Sandra smiled at him grabbing his sweater to pull him over her. "You know that kind of talk always makes me want you more." She quickly yanked the dark red fabric over his head and tossed it. Next she started reaching for his shorts, it was a bit difficult to get them down. Red helped and tossed it with the rest of the discarded clothing. Sandra started moving against him again this time she was able to feel all of him. "MMM- Sandra, that... ah, that feels good." She ran her hand down his chest to his stomach raking her fingers against bone and ecto-flesh as she went lower. "I know you normally let me do what I want Red but this time I want you to do as you want."

Red looked at her for a moment, yes, she was right. He had let her do anything she wanted with him. He had never taken control of any of their times together and he liked it that way. Now she was giving him the chance to do what he liked and still give her a bit of control by stopping him anytime she felt uncomfortable. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Red wrapped his arms around her stroking her spine and reaching her shoulder blades. He pressed her hard against him and begin nuzzling against her neck. Sandra was starting to let out little squeaks the more he breathed against her neck making him start to use his tongue. With him crushing her body against his she couldn't use her arms but her legs were free to rub against him making his breath come out ragged. Red quickly pinned her under him again keeping her legs around his hips and wide open for anything he might do.

"Red, please, you want me to have a child right?" Red grinned showing his gold tooth.

"Heh, Heh, our kid is going to be cute." Sandra winced as he began to sink into her. Her ecto flesh stretching to fit his member inside of her. "AH! Red, GASP! Y-you're bigger than... n-normal."

"Ah, I can't help it you really got me worked up." He sank in deeper as she arched into him rolling her hips. Once they were completely joined Red kissed at her neck using his teeth to bite at her bones. He could feel her shiver and hear her bones rattle. Sandra wrapped her arms around his neck pressing him harder against her. Red started to move giving short thrust with his hips and getting a moan to escape her. She let go of him so he could move better.

"S-Sandra, gods you feel so good..." She let out a gasp as he thrusted hard into her.

"AH-HA! Red, MMM- harder, please." Red couldn't help it she had asked and he always did what she asked. She never made request that were unreasonable and he liked that about her. It was always the little things she asked him for never anything she would bother anyone else with that she couldn't do herself. Their was a loud moan that made him snap out of his thoughts as Sandra grabbed the covers and her back arched. He could feel her insides twitch as he stopped for a moment. "...Sandra?"

"GASP, Oh, gods... Red... I, AH!" Red moved making her arch up again. She grabbed at the bed fisting the covers. He had never seen her like this and it made him want her even more. Taking a hold of her hips he thrusted into her making her pant and gasp. "R-Red..." Her voice sounded so sweet saying his name.

"Yes Rose?" His body was starting to tighten his relace was nearing it's peak. Sandra grabbed his ribs hard making him wince. "Please, cum, please!" She gasped her eyes half lidded but he could still see her hearted eye lights. He thrusted a few more times before he let out a loud moan cumming inside of her. For a moment Reds vision went dark until he felt Sandra let go of his ribs to wrap them around his skull and press his face into her chest. He could hear her soul pounding against her ribs as well as his own.

"...Sandra, I love you." He could feel a click against his skull. "I love you too... so much." He wrapped his arms around her giving a hug as he started to drift off into sleep. Sandra was tired too and soon she was joining him in a very restful sleep.


End file.
